memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
OT: GVSU GVSU wouldn't happen to be a reference to Grand Valley State University, would it? That's about a half-hour south of where I live. --Short Circuit 05:48, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Yep, that's where I went to school. --Gvsualan 05:50, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Bot Hi, if you want to control a bot, just drop me an or read the pages linked from Memory Alpha:Bot -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:56, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Resizing images I'm grateful that you've resized the images I've uploaded. I'm pretty much a novice when it comes to editing pictures. Any tips for doing so, to avoid you having to clean up after me? Tough Little Ship 21:25, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) * No big deal. The size of the files (space used) you have been uploading have been just fine, its just the size of the (viewable) image that seems a bit oversized. Basically I just do it with the standard MS Paint program that comes with my Win XP. Typically, I reduce the images to 80% their original size, but sometimes down to 60%, all depending on the degree of detail required to keep the images value. --Alan del Beccio 21:31, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Thanks, I'll (hopefully) remember that in the future. Tough Little Ship 21:32, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Production numbers Quick question: when adding production numbers to the tables of episode articles, should it be posted numerically (i.e. 027, 028, 029 and so on) or the way the producers/studio labels them (i.e. 201, 202, 203 and so on)? --Shran 05:42, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm not really sure, I suppose since it is "production number", it should be given the production numbers "(i.e. 201, 202, 203 and so on)". But I'm not sure if that would get confusing since the production number does not always correspond with the order of airing numbers "(i.e. 027, 028, 029 and so on)", that the articles are otherwise organized by. --Alan del Beccio 05:45, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Ah, I see. I think if we wanted to be official, we should label the production numbers the way the studios labeled them (201, etc.), but for the sake of simplicity and clarity, I think we should update them to proper numerical form (027, 028, etc.). Thanks! --Shran 21:41, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Interwiki check before deletion Hello, I just noticed that you did delete Interface after you moved it to Interface (episode). However you did not change the interwiki links in the other language versions. Next time a bot accesses de:Interface it will look up Interface and will notice it does not exist and remove the link to the page in the other editions, because it does not know it was moved to a new place. I would kindly request you either wait with deletion or change the links in MA/de and MA/nl while doing maintenence. By the way: it is not the first time that a link was reported broken by my bot because you deleted the redirect -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:44, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I don't understand the page move anyway. The article should only be moved if a disambiguation page is created, which was not the case here. Since there are severaly links to Interface (episode), I just undeleted the redirect for the moment. Please also see the updated deletion policy, which clarifies that redirects should only be deleted if really necessary. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:21, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I lost my connection last night before I was able to finish. Nevertheless, it was moved because the term "Interface" applied to other references than the just the episode, and as has been common practive the episode gets moved to a link with the "(episode)" qualifier. If you look at the existing pages left linked to Interface you can clearly see that what remained were not references to the episode. Therefore Interface was not intended to be a redirct to Interface (episode). --Alan del Beccio 18:05, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) But then it would be easier to clear the references to Interface (Episode) with a bot with the redirect being present, because there are most likely false linked pages -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:13, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Like I said I lost my connection last night so I wasn't able to finish completely, and as you can now see, I have created a page properly for Interface. Nevertheless, I was far enough along that if anyone could have check the remaining pages on the "what links here" page to see what was going on, and to see that the remaining links were not in reference to the episode. Why this has become an issue is beyond me, but aside from the simple fact that I overlooked the links to other language pages, my efforts were rather thorough, and what's done is done. If there is anything else I overlooked, then I leave it in your quite capable hands. :) --Alan del Beccio 18:58, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actors who've played more than one character Is there such a page on MA, that lists actors who've played 2 or more characters? If not, I've already started quite an extensive list on my homepage. zsingaya 12:33, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Not to my knowledge. You thing something like: Actors with multiple characters would work?? --Alan del Beccio 16:51, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) :*Yeah, maybe. It might be useful to know which actors have played characters spanning two or more series' as well. Also, this would distinguish these actors from the ones who've only made one appearance. zsingaya 16:53, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Zed-15 Thank you for adding a footnote to Surplus Depot Z15 about the correct name from the show. I guess we have too many foreigners working on Memory Alpha, or for some reason common sense wasn't working well when that page got moved -- i'm grateful that someone else realizes there's a problem with the consensus to use the wrong name -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:21, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) :You've noticed this? Correct name... --Memory 19:44, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Common sense worked very well there... :) -- Cid Highwind 20:22, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Picture mini-crisis Hey, have you been watching the small discussion between myself and T Smitts? We've been discussing whether or not we should include all of Brent Spiner's characters he performed in "A Fistful of Datas", and in "Masks", since they are all individual characters. I never fully appreciated the immenseness of his acting skills! What do you think? zsingaya 08:25, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * No, I haven't read anything you've been talking about, but from what you've said above, I think it might be a bit excessive. They aren't really different characters, they are different identities played by Data. I think there's a difference. Voluntary or not, it would be like crediting Dwight Schultz for his role as Hercule-Savinien De Cyrano de Bergerac (a character in Cyrano de Bergerac), when it was really Reginald Barclay playing the role. Make sense? --Alan del Beccio 08:40, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I see your point of view. It would be really excessive to put all those pictures in. But, then should we really be including a picture of Anjohl Tennan on Marc Alaimo's page, since this is only another identity of Dukat, in the same way as Image:Silik - Human.jpg is only Silik in disguise. zsingaya 08:46, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Good point. However, in the case of Silik, it does offer the reader an image of the actor without the prothetics. But since it is only one character, versus a half dozen performed by Data, and it doesnt interfere with the actors page (taking up excessive space) I cant see that it would hurt. Do what you think looks best....however seeing Data/Brent as a woman (Annie??) from "A Fistful" would be humorous to see. ;) --Alan del Beccio 08:55, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Wouldn't it! You're right, this doesn't have to be strictly standardised, its more to do with showing the actors in their best light. Thanks for the advice. zsingaya 08:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Well if you really think Data in a dress shows Brent Spiner in his best light! LOL! --T smitts 16:31, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sound file upload problem Hello, I'm trying to upload a sound-bite of Denobulan language in .mp3 format, but for some reason the upload page won't allow it. The page clearly states that .mp3 is a valid file extension, so why won't it work? zsingaya 08:24, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * From what I can tell, we only have .ogg files in our directory. So despite it saying we can upload .mp3's, based on what you've told me, and my previous failed attempts in uploading a "Hey Joe" clip, seems to indicate that we may not be able to afterall. It personally hasn't been an issue for me to follow up on, in my case, as I have had other stuff going to keep me busy. My suggestion is that you might have to change it to an .ogg file (heck if I know how -- I'm about to take off for the night, otherwise I would look into it more), or report the problem, or take it up with one of the bureaucrats; probably User:DarkHorizon or User:SmokeDetector47. --Alan del Beccio 08:40, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Starbase category Could you tell me if the Starbase category was agreed upon? I just asked User:Perfecto not to create the category (it turns out he had already done so, though), but I don't want him to stop if a consensus to create the category had a lready been reached. --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Yeah, it should probably be at least agreed upon or discussed first (rather than announced)...not to say some other categories haven't been discussed..most of those have at lease been on the suggestion page for some time. It would nevertheless be nice, rather than having a relative newbie going at it gung-ho like that. *:Ah, okay then. I shall stand by my decision to ask him to stop, then. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:56, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::PS: Does this mean the Starship captains category wasn't agreed upon either, even though it was on the list? If so... I goofed. Several times, in fact. :\ --From Andoria with Love 04:56, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I think that was discussed at some point in the past, however, I suppose you are right. I think the only issue here is that if there is a better name or disagreement to make with the category name, its a lot of work to go back and undo it all. --Alan del Beccio 05:19, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) *:Yes, I see what you're saying. Also, I assume you know I meant Starfleet captains, not Starship captains. Anyway, thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Vulgarity from anon An anon IP user left a comment on A.J's talk page containing some explicit language. You appear to be the only admin on at the moment, so you may want to warn him about that. Or you can wait for A.J. to do it; either way. Just thought I'd bring it to your attention. And now, I'm off. Good night. See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 05:09, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for uploading the pic of holo-Morn (!). --Tough Little Ship 15:59, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) * No prob. I actually have had that image on my computer since March 20th, just didnt have a place for it until now. ;) --Alan del Beccio 16:03, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Illyrian Captain Sorry about that, I guess I was formatting the existing article when you deleted it, so when I save the page it saved as a new article. --From Andoria with Love 18:57, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Good, you can do it again over at Illyrian! :P --Alan del Beccio 18:59, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) In reponse to your comments regarding Frivilous Niminations I have read your comments regarding what you called my firvilous nominations? Are they firvilous simply becuase I posted too many, or becuase the quality of what I posted was bad? If I posted too many, I am willing to postpone nominating for some time. As for the quality Issue, I know that for "These are the Voyages" I made a mistake. I recently aconalged that on the nominations page. Sorry. But has there been a problem with anything else nominated? Tobyk777 01:06, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *regarding your question about warp aka subspace displacement drive: in the TNG technical manual, warp drive was called that. Re: Categories Sorry about clogging up the Recent changes, Alan. I was simply looking through the list and arbitrarily picking out names I either recognized or that sounded human and then categorizing them if I could. I was able to get into a rhythmic pattern, and didn't think that someone would be alarmed by my taking up all of the Recent changes. Anyways, some of the performers and humans that I categorized aren't even in the lists. I'll call it off for today, and find something else to do.--Tim Thomason 16:18, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) :One way to get around this is to categorize things with robots like User:DataMA or User:Morn -- (i agree that self-categorization is fun, however -- i can relate 'cuz i find the tedium entertaining) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:35, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Re Job for Morn: I just returned from my vacation and will make Morn categorise those pages mentioned if they are still to be moved tomorrow morning (because of better server performance) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:12, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I will look into adding any more unlisted names to those lists rather than categorizing the pages. (And yes, admittedly, I enjoy doing doing what Mike says as well when there are only a few to do, but when it calls for several dozen, then bigger guns are required!). --Alan del Beccio 18:14, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Type-10 shuttlecraft I was about to create the article, but after reading the talk page of the Enterprise-E shuttle, I thought it best to ask if the Type-10 shuttlecraft is canon? --Tough Little Ship 18:37, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I would personally say it is acceptable. I believe the term may have originated from the DS9 tech manual (and seen in "The Sound of Her Voice")...especially considering how most of the other designations listed in the ST: Encyclopedia that we use here originated from the Encyclopedia not in any episode. I think any shuttle designated at ex-astris-scientia is acceptable (...which, by the way, does not have the type 11, which I believe the Enterprise-E shuttle was referred to...) as long as the origin of the source is clearly written. Anyone else have any comments on this? --Alan del Beccio 19:18, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC)